


The Spark Wants What It Wants

by Chase_Colbot



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: AAAaaaaAAAAAAaaaAA, Bumblebee is worlds precious son, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex with a Car, Sex with robots, Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers), kept you waiting huh?, valveplug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_Colbot/pseuds/Chase_Colbot
Summary: His optics stared at you, forever engraved in your head, the way he looks at you, he glares. He watches your every move... How fortunate...
Relationships: Bumblebee (Transformers) & You, Optimus Prime/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Spark Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spiritus Ex Machina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425641) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_**Kept you waiting, huh?** _

Hello, as you all might not know, I was the original author of Spiritus Ex Machina, to prove my point across, I was named FC-ElecMan. I went through some serious shit, I wasn't exactly myself per say, the fanfictions are still up. But I won't be able to recover them. So, now I will be writing from this account. The reason why I don't have that account. Is because well. 

Shit happens, have you heard of DID? Well I have it, and my alter Octavia got the shit idea to delete the whole ass account instead of the offending fics she was told to delete. So now I've lost everything! However, I will be rewriting the first chapter of this fic, I apologize for anyone who missed me, and my work. Please forgive my alters stupidity! 

\-- Chase Colbot

P.S.

Oh yes, there will be Valveplug. 


End file.
